Lawliet
by Yamikaisu
Summary: There was far more to L than just the letter; also a human being, with all his flaws and emotions. Fic about L's past. Rated T for later chapters. Contains characters A and B, linked to my other fic, "Bound by love and Chains".


**Woo, new story! I'm kind of multitasking, writing two fanfictions at once, but I couldn't wait any longer to start this one. ; ; I used to have an old one of L's past, but that one was totally different, and now that I look back on chapter 110 and the BB murder case book, it was totally innacurate. So I thought again and again, how I would fix it, and this is how it came out. Totally. Different. .w. Anyway, enjoy the story!**

_**Chapter one: **_

_**Freakish**_

"Do you hear the crying?"

A night full of rain had emerged once again. The rain pours down on the streets of New York, falling upon anything and everything it can touch. This included the stroller in the middle of the street.

An abandoned street, in a dark alley, a stroller sat there, it's cover dampened by the rain. The sky's tears fell upon the stroller. The sky was crying. As was the infant inside of the stroller.

"Mommy, do you hear it?" A child asked, gripping onto her Mother's skirt cloth. The child's Mother, a blonde woman with icy blue eyes, stared right at the stroller.

The two were in a rush to get home out of the rain, so they had taken this shortcut. The stroller was quite far from them, but they could still see it.

The infant had been there for god knows how long -- obviously abandoned. The woman wondered how young he was, but was nervous to walk over to the stroller. The womans daughter, with more curiousity than her, darted towards it with no further hesitation. The woman was caught off guard, and didn't have enough time to stop her daughter. She followed the child, her boots splashing through the puddles that the pouring rain had created. The infant in the stroller was still wailing when he saw the small blonde girl's face emerge from the rain. The girl studied the infant.

A boy. A baby boy with raven black hair and big hazel eyes. He had pale skin - it must have been a sign that he had a sickness. Even if he didn't have a sickness, it didn't seem like he was very happy when he cried like that. It was so loud. The girl's ears were hurting, so she reached her hand into the stroller.

"Shhh...It's gonna be okay." She said in a small soothing voice as she stroked the infants hair. The baby ceased his crying. He stared at the girl with large curious eyes, wondering what she was doing to his head. It didn't matter, her hand was warm, which was a much better feeling than the cold air that he felt all around him. The girl smiled and looked to her mother. "Look, Mommy, I made him stop crying."

The woman leaned down and looked at the baby's face, raising an eyebrow. "Hnn...he doesn't look very healthy." She blinked in surprise when she saw the expression the baby was making. A frown, as if he knew exactly what she was saying. But the baby looked only a few months old. It wasn't possible.

"Mommy, Mommy!" The child squeaked, tugging on her Mother's sleeve. "He's so cute! We have to take him home!"

The woman looked strangely at her child. The child spoke as if it was a mere puppy the two were taking home. "Janette, you know, if he's been left all alone there must be a reason why. There might be something wrong with this kid."

The girl named Janette looked up at her Mother, her lower lip now quivering. "B-But Mommy..." She started to say as her eyes watered. "He's so alone! How would you feel if people j-just left you out in the streets?" Janette's Mom sighed, thinking about what might be the problem with the kid. But then again, the child might just have been unwanted, she thought. He really was a cute baby, and the Mother had already considered in her mind that she might want to keep him. She sighed again, excessively, then looked down at the baby.

"Fine. But we're not keeping him. We're taking him in until we find someone else who will take him." She compromised.

"Yaaaaaay!" Was Janette's only reaction as her Mother lifted the baby into her arms. The baby stared up at her, then made a small noise, seemingly attempting to clutch onto her shirt. His tiny arm reached out and gently grasped the cloth of the Mother's top. That was when Janette's Mother saw that he had some kind of label wrapped around his wrist. She couldn't see it before because the hand was buried in the damp blanket that was wrapped around him. It had words on it, but she could barely read it because the letters were smeared. She read _name _on the label, followed by a colon, and his name. She couldn't make anything out except for the letter L. She then read _Birthday_ below his name, followed by a colon, and the date, which was a bit easier to make out. _10/31 this year. _Halloween. That might be the reason he was abandoned. Some people like to believe that children born on halloween are bad luck, and to make it worse, his astrology sign, the scorpio is said to be dislikable.

Whatever the reason was, the baby shouldn't have been abandoned. No baby should. Janette's Mother took the baby into her house and dried him off. _He was born on Halloween. _The woman thought. _Today's April 31st. He's barely 6 months old. _She looked down at the baby again. He had been silent ever since Janette had comforted him. That was odd for a baby. He wasn't sleeping either. He just kept his thumb in his mouth, his huge eyes staring at the woman. The woman thought for a second, then looked down at the baby.

"I'm not Mommy, okay?" The woman said softly. "I'm Serene. Don't call me Mommy. Call me Serene." She said, as if the baby could understand. Serene wanted to believe he could, and she didn't want this child calling her Mommy, and getting attached. So she told him to call her Serene. Her first name, so eventually he could see her as just another person. Not Mommy, like Janette called her. The infant looked directly at Serene, and took his thumb out of his mouth. Serene raised her eyebrow. The boy began to move his small lips slighlty, making small sounds, but it wasn't babbling. He moved his lips in a very slow but sophisticated manner. He saw that this movement of the lips caused others to react. He realized that it was a way to communicate. Serene eyed him strangely, then spoke again. "Can you say that? Serene?" The baby stopped moving his lips, and looked at Serene again. He stared blankly at her, tilting his head to the side. Serene sighed. _He can't talk yet, but he knows that words have meaning...he's an odd infant._

**/**

"Serene..."

Serene felt a small hand tugging on her sleeve. The boy that she had found in a stroller five years ago, was looking up at her with a blank expression.

"What is it, L?" Serene asked, looking down at the small boy. She had decided to call him nothing except L, out of respect for his parents, whatever disabled them from taking care of this child. L looked around cautiously.

"Your son was picking on me agian." He murmured softly. L always spoke quietly. Serene frowned.

"Tell Chad to get over here." She told L firmly. L shook his head no. Serene sighed. Chad was the one who was always hitting L and calling him a freak. Not just as an insult, Chad truely saw the boy as a freak. L's hair was messy, because he would never let Serene comb it or cut it. He sat in an odd way, a fetal-like position, with his knees up against his small chest. He held things oddly between his index finger and his thumb, as if it were contaminated. And he had that bad habit of sucking on his thumb. It was only odd for a five-year-old to suck his thumb in Serene's house, since she had taught her three kids manners at a young age. It was odd seeing that child named L next to her other three children, Janette, Bell, and Chad, who were all finely dressed like proper children, while L was like he was...

L wore only clothes that he found comfortable, such as cotton pajamas, wool T-shirts, and loose jeans or shorts. He cut his own hair unevenly, and he barely ever combed it. As opposed to the other three children that were practically his siblings, who wore expensive clothing, dresses and designer clothes, and had perfect haircuts. L, among them, was a total freak.

"Your son is violent." L explained to why he would not get Chad. Serene blinked, then called Chad over into the kitchen, where they were.

"Chad, why are you picking on L?" Serene asked in a tone that told L she was talking down to Chad.

"I wasn't doing anything." Chad answered. He looked up at Serene with an innocent face, then turned and stuck his tongue at L. Serene turned to L.

"What did he do, L?" Serene asked L in the same tone.

"I was reading a book, and he squirted a water gun at me." L took a damp book from the table. "Look, the ink is smeared. I can't correctly interpret the words."

"You shouldn't be reading Mom's books anyway. You didn't ask permission, you freakozoid." Chad argued.

"Chad, go to your room now." Serene said, stroking her son's hair. Chad pouted, dashed to his room, and slammed the door. Serene let out an exasperated sigh.

"I'm a freak?" L asked no one in particular, looking into the hallway that Chad ran through. He turned to Serene. "Am I?"

Serene looked down at him. "He only says that because your different from everyone else in the house. You stand out."

"So I am a freak."

"Only because you're stubborn, L." Serene sighed. "If you would put on neat clothes, and let me fix your hair--"

"You will not touch my hair." L stated firmly.

"Why is that?"

"Only my Mother should fix my hair."

Serene blinked in slight confusion. "L, I raised you. I'm practically your mother." She told L.

"Really..and yet you do not allow me to call you 'Mom' like Janette, Chad, or Bell do." L spoke softly, turning his eyes from the hallway to Serene.

"L...It's because I'm not your biological Mother." Serene explained softly.

"Therefore, you are not my Mother in any way. You are my guardian. That's all." L murmured. "Don't get me wrong, I'm grateful, but..." L took in a deep sigh. "If I ever get to meet my real parents some day..that is..."

"L, your biological Mother does not want to meet you. She abandoned you." Serene replied firmly. She was never this way with her children, but L didn't think like a child did. He always told Serene he didn't like it when she told him half-truths.

L looked up at Serene, no certain expression on his small face. "I realize that, but--"

"Even if she did regret it, just leaving you on the street like that, what makes you think she could just accept you, as you are, now?" Serene interrupted.

"...Accept me...no..she wouldn't want a freak, you're probably right." L mumbled, frowning. Serene stared down at the small boy, feeling a bit sorry for him. She gripped his arm in her hand gently.

"Now, L, let me fix your hair."

"No." L responded quickly, pulling away. "The only two people who can fix my hair are myself and my Mother."

Serene released an irritated groan. "Didn't we just talk this out..? I'm practically your Mother."

"No, you're not, Serene, because you don't let me call you Mom." L said, looking directly at Serene now. "Because you don't want me to get attached, because you want to get rid of me as soon as you can."

Serene's eyes widened slightly. "L, who in the world told you that?"

"If it bothers you so, I will just hide in my room whenever you have guests. I understand if you do not want your image to be ruined by a freakish child." L said in monotone, stepping into the hall and leaving the kitchen and Serene behind.

Serene simply stood there, staring at the table. "Why is he so difficult?" She asked herself.. She wondered if she had said that out loud.

**.CHAPTER END. **

**Yeah, you're totally not supposed to talk to children that way, even if they are smart freaks that aren't yours. But humans are humans, and patience wears thin. So, sorry about Serene's meanyness. .w.**


End file.
